


My Favorite

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Short Rob Benedict fanfiction. For the sake of the story, he's single





	My Favorite

##  **My Favorite**

She saw him sitting at the table and almost left. Twenty years had passed since they were last in this coffee shop. It looked exactly as it had. Posters of old records from the 1960s and 1970s covered the wall. Autographed pictures of musicians lined one wall. Her eyes found his and she smiled.

She felt an energy surge through her body when the hand touched her cheek.

“Hey, you.” His voice was soft, his smile as warm as ever. “I’ve missed you.”

“Hi.” She stared into his eyes for several seconds. His blue eyes were as mesmerizing as she remembered. “It’s good to see you.”

“Let’s sit down.” He motioned toward the table he was just occupying. “The band is playing this weekend…”

“I heard. The Supernatural convention.” She looked down and then smiled. “I’m going.”

Rob looked surprised. “You’ll be there?”

“I’m a big Sam girl.” She joked.

Rob laughed. “I see that.”

The laughter died down and silence settled over the table. She knew there was a reason he’d asked to meet. There was a reason she’d agreed to come. “Rob, why are we here?”

“I needed to see you. I needed to say something to you.” Rob looked around and took a deep breath. “I made a mistake years ago, leaving town with Nina.”

“I never understood that. I didn’t need to though. You and I were close. We were together, I thought. Nina was my friend.” She blinked to try and fight the tears. “When you called and told me you were leaving town, I called and quit this place. I haven’t been back since that last time I saw you.”

“You quit working here after I called?”

She closed her eyes. “I was in love with you. I had no idea that Nina was your favorite waitress….”

“She wasn’t.”

“Wh…what?”

Rob took a deep breath and shook his head. “I wasn’t suppose to have favorites. I knew the rules. I was the musician, you were the waitress. We weren’t suppose to fall in love. I….” Rob looked into her eyes. “I wasn’t suppose to have favorites, but I did. You. You were my favorite everything.” He smiled. “Twenty years later, you’re still my favorite.”

She stared at him for a few seconds.. “You were my favorite.” She slowly smiled. “I lied earlier. I’m more of a Chuck girl.”

Rob laughed. “That’s a first!”

She was smiling still, but had to ask. “Rob, what about Nina?”

“Nina and I were friends. That’s it. She was in trouble and asked me to take her with me. She knew…I was going to Nashville with the band. I planned to call you and have you come out there. Things just didn’t work out for a while. Nina’s living in Maine. She’s done well. Married with a few kids.”

“Wow, good for her.” She bit her lip. “You never called me though.”

“I did. I called you a thousand times. I stopped calling when a guy answered….”

“My brother lived with me for awhile before I moved. I changed my number after three years of hang ups.” She shook her head. “You?”

“I’m so sorry.”

She leaned over the table and kissed him. “I’m sorry.”

“I’d like to catch up.” Rob told her. “I’m hoping you’ll have dinner with me tomorrow and hang out backstage at the convention…”

“I’d like that. I just can’t miss my photo ops.” She laughed. “It’s a good thing you called. Might have been a huge shock to see me there.”

Rob kissed her back. “I would have been shocked, but I wouldn’t have let you leave. Not without talking to you.”

“You’re seriously about catching up?”

“You’re single?” She nodded. “So am I. We need to catch up. I have a lot to make up for.”


End file.
